Seethrough, Monkey!
by Ray T. Akaru
Summary: Have you ever felt like there was more to music than meets the ear? How about letting music be the way you want to ruin someones life. Poor Naruto, having to deal with all this, and to think - he was just starting to fit in in Juliard.
1. Can it get any better?

_Lets Go. Real Slow. All The Tension. Don't You See This Is Perfection._

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so everyone knows how this goes, I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't.

**Warnings: **BOY LOVE! Srsly, und some vulgar language, savvy?

**A/N: **Soooo, I would have to say that I blame VanityWantsYou, because me and her are DATING. So she keeps me on the phone at all times when we arent together. Which means that its also my fault that her loving fans don't get as many updates as possible. Sorry for all the trouble we must put you through. And, just for reader satisfaction, I wanted to let you all know that this wonderful story is dedicated to my one and only, VanityWantsYou.

**Chapter One****: Can It Get Any Better?**

'I couldn't tell you how I felt when it happened, I dont even think I could feel. It all came crashing down on me like a million tons of bricks. It was the day when my normal average wanabe days became bigtime days, crazy right? But I just want you to know that I'm doing alright, and that I'll be home to visit you guys soon okay? I love you guys and I'll see you then. Well in a few months. Byyyyeeeee.'

As the eccentric twenty-one year old hit send on his e-mail. He jumped up and ran out of his room and into his living room looking at his tactless yet ever so reliable roommate. "Dammit Kiba! Lets go if you're coming to the concert with me!"

Shoving the other man off the couch he ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water, then jogging back out to the living room he dodged Kiba's attempt to tackle him, earing the roommate a good lump on his head when he hit the wall. Once he was near the door he slid on his new Adidas and pulled on a hoodie.

Then opening the door he felt the cool autumn air brush against his marred, but beautiful face. Looking back he saw Kiba pulling on his light jacket and grabbing the house keys. Smiling at him, Kiba smiled back and shoved him out the door playfully.

"Hurry your step up Naruto, you were just the one bitching about how we're going to be late!" Laughing joyfully he jogged over to his car, Naruto following in tow, his hands shoved deep inside of his hoodie. He was hoping that the night wouldn't be that cold, because he had yet to get a new jacket after Kiba's dog chewed his old orange parka.

Sliding gracefully into the passenger seat Naruto shut his door with a quiet thud, and then leaned back into the soft leather seat of Kiba's BMW. Kiba's mother, who was a very successful dog trainer, well actually she was world renowned, bought the car for his twentith birthday.

Smiling Naruto then looked at the blue numbers on the clock, "Do you think we'll make it? I mean Sakura will be pissed you know, she's doing this for me and you."

"Yea I know, and we will don't worry. She really didn't have to buy those tickets for us though, I know she loves this band, and so do you, I think they're okay, but really, all we did was get into that stupid school thing." He snorted and drove quickly down the free-way.

"Its not just a school thing though Kiba! It's Juliards orchestra that plays the compositions by their top students in the past! There were only fifteen students out of the entire body that were chosen to play with their expert orchestra for this occasion, you've got to stop calling it a school thing..." Pouting lightly he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the cars pass by as they drove toward the concert.

Once they arrived Sakura ran over to the car and jerked open Naruto's door, almost pulling him out onto his face, but instead she embraced him the best she could and smiled. "Hello Naru-kun!"

Laughing at the pink haired girl he picked her up lightly when he hugged back and stood at his full height. She gave a light squeal and then he put her down. He wasn't as tall as everyone else, but he was taller than most, since he only stood at 5' 9''.

Sakura, the american girl who became their 'mother' away from home loved both Kiba and Naruto greatly. She had been at Juliard for one more year than the both of them, but they were all the same age. She was a musical genus on the Cello, and supposedly loved foreigners.

Both himself and Kiba were indeed foreigners, he hailed straight from Greece and Kiba had originally been from Germany, but moved to Greece in his sixth year of school where he had met Naruto. They had clicked instantly, and this American girl who so desperately wanted to be something else, also clicked with them.

They had many friends in this school, but most of their other friends went to schools other then theirs. For example, only two of their other friends attended Juliard with them, that was Ino and Shikamaru. They too, were extremely good on their instruments, Ino played the flute and Shikamaru played the **(1)**bass like Kiba. They were all chosen for the concerts Orchestra that would be playing the pieces written by former students and one student in the senior class.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura had known they would get in, they all were said to be the best in Senior class of instrumentalists, but Naruto and Kiba, being Jr.'s gave a big surprise to everyone in the school when they were chosen.

So in a big congratulations, Sakura had bought tickets for Naruto and Kiba, to go to the same concert as Ino, herself, and Shikamaru. That would lead up to the present where Sakura was dragging Kiba by his hand and Naruto walking beside them, toward the front where their seats were.

Kiba knew that Sakura had a thing for him, but he didn't really want to date the American girl, his excuse was, "Being single is just so much more tactful for me."

Little did he know, that he was still being tactless as usual. Naruto didn't mind that their other friends didn't attend Juliard, and that none of them were really as excited as Sakura was for them, but he knew that they were still somewhat happy for him. Yet what he couldn't comprehend is why one of his friends hadn't really seem surprised, but worried about him when he had told them that he would be preforming in the Orchestra.

The one who did worry was his friend Hinata, she had known that Naruto had stage fright horribly, and didn't want him to mess this up for himself. He had told her not to worry, and that he would simply memorize the music and play with his eyes closed like he ususaly did, though he really could do this, Kiba had called him a liar and said he would mess up either way, of course he did laugh when he said that.

Yet none of that mattered to Naruto right now, what mattered was that he could see Ino and Shikamaru in the distance waving to all of them. Once they go to them and hugged, the concert started, Say Anything coming out on stage and beginning their show.

x-x-x-x

In the distance Naruto could hear a faint beeping sound. He tried to block it out, but as he listened harder without meaning to, he noticed that the sound got louder and louder until his light blue eyes opened and he looked at his alarm clock. It was merely six thirty in the morning. He hated waking up this early, and he knew Kiba had to hate it more.

Shoving himself up and scratching his head, he moved his already disheveled hair into a more awkward position. As he stood he thought of how the day would go, both he and Kiba had to go to meet who they would be preforming with, and ontop of that the composers would be there to talk about what they had composed, and how each instrument and section would be playing it, and any modifications they should make by making the Orchestra practice each song three times. So it was going to be a very long day that he didn't want to think about.

Once both he and Kiba had showered, dressed, and eaten it was about seven thirty. They had half an hour to arrive at the school, and thankfully they only lived fifteen minutes away. So they sat in silence knowing that they had to listen very carefully to everything today.

When they arrived at the school, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino were standing there waiting for them. They all smiled and began to walk to the Concert Hall where they would have the meeting. Shikamaru was thankful that he was excused from all of his classes for the next few weeks, since he hadn't done his homework for any of them yet. Kiba on the other hand, didn't really want to miss a few of his classes, he said that the 'hotties were waiting for him', which amazingly didn't upset Sakura who was holding his hand.

Naruto only smiled at each person when they would talk, instead he was beginning to get into his musical state. He had his instrument with him and he knew that the reason Sakura was so happy for him, was because he had gotten two of the three solo's that were there for his section, and he knew he needed to concentrate to get them exactly right.

As they walked into the Concert Hall, a woman who was called Mrs. Goodstone had told them where to sit and that the composers would be in shortly. Each person walked alone to their section, well with the exception of Kiba and Shikamaru who sat directly next to eachother, taking out their instruments and tuning them.

Naruto sat down in his chair two chairs away from the rest of his group, solely for the reason of his solo's and next to him sat a brown haired girl named Sara, who had gotten the other solo. Of course he had gotten the two hard solo's so he was on her left near the isle in which the compser could walk down to make any corrections on their papers.

He leaned over and opened his instruments case, pulling his Violin out carefully. He had already tuned it when Kiba was in the shower, and he began to play it softly to see if it was still in tune, thankfully it was. He then pulled out the first composers work. It was the simplest of them all, titled 'A Spring Stream'.

Then just as he began to softly play it, a thin white hand extened itself from next to him to grab the work and close it, placing the third one onto of it. "We will start with mine today...it was setteled that today will be used solely for my composition, and tomorrow will be directed toward the second, then the day after for the first. Then we will repeat it in that fashion until everyone has it perfect..."

Naruto only nodded his head, he knew the man was speaking to everyone for the sheer fact of how quiet it was in the Concert Hall. What he couldn't fathom was how the man had gotten their attention. Then turning around to look at him his breath caught in his throat at the man before him.

He had chin length hair in the front, and in the back it was short and spiked up. He was thin and pale, but his dark obsidian eyes smoldered with fire. Swallowing he held his Violin and bow in one hand extending his other. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki..."

Without shaking Naruto's hand back the man began coldly, "I am your composer, Sasuke Uchiha, and you Naruto Uzumaki, must be my solo Violinist, hn...you look too stupid right now to even be able to play such an instrument." With that the man walked off, carrying himself so gracefully it looked awkward to Naruto, since he was only ever graceful when getting in and out of a car, sometimes not even then.

Staring after him, he wondered why on earth this Senior of this prestigious school, was such a...a...prick.

**A/N: **1. It's not a Bass Guitar, its a Bass, look it up on google or something if you want to know what it looks like.


	2. What does that have to do with me?

_Am I made of glass? Because you seem to see right through me._

**Discalimer: **I do not OWN! -cries in admitance-

**Warnings: **Read the God forsaken Rating. IT'S M!!

**A/N: **Ahh, sweet revelation... I don't think I will ever feel this real again, seriously. I just realized how real I am...and how good it feels to be alive and live my life...weird right? You guy's should try it sometime, just kick back, take a deep breath, and think about how amazing it is to be alive and live your particular life. Again, this is **Dedicated** to VanityWantsYou.

**Chapter two****: What does that have to do with me?**

Naruto leaned back against his chair as everyone began to file out of the room, it was day three and he was already tired of practicing these compositions. They didn't even get a day off, how bothersome. As he watched the girl named Sara pack up her violin he smiled at her, "Hey...you did good on that solo today..."

She looked at him and blushed lightly. "Th-thank you...but your solo's were so much better than mine, and more complex."

He just shrugged and began to pack up his violin also, "I think that I got myself in far too deep this time...its so hard to keep up with that Uchiha guys solo...its like he made it that hard on purpose..." Shaking his head he stood up and held his violin close to his side along with his folder of compositions. "You have a good night Sara...and keep practicing, even though you hit it perfectly today..."

With a bright smile he walked out of the Concert Hall and out into the quiet hallways of the prestigious school, Juliard. Walking down the halls he pulled his hood over his head and looked ahead at the cold darkness outside of the large glass doors. Then just as he was within reach of the doors, a red-headed man opened it and looked directly at him. There were dark circles under his eyes, or was that...eyeliner?

"Are you...," He paused and looked down at a piece of paper, his voice raspy, "...Uzumaki...Naruto?"

"Well...that depends, whose asking?" He raised a blonde eyebrow and watched the man carefully.

"That would be me...of course...the name is Gaara, Sobaku Gaara..." He held his hand out and Naruto took it firmly, shaking the icey cold skin. "You are...pleasantly warm...but yes, the matter in which I have come looking for you is one of my own, I have a friend that attends this school, and he had told me of a boy who is like a master on the violin...and I wanted to well...speak with this boy..."

"Well, I am certainly no boy, but if you don't mind, I would love to get out of this cage, so we could grab a real quick cup of coffee, and you could come back to my place with me, its only about a thirty minute walk from here, unless you have a car?" He walked past Gaara, into the chilling air.

"No...I didn't bring a car, I was dropped off...I will have to call them and tell them to pick me up at your address at the specific time I told them to pick me up here..." As Gaara went on talking to himself, Naruto began to walk down the side walk towards the road.

Cars were still zipping by at almost midnight. He was amazed at how Americans could stay up so late and get to work so early, let alone work night shifts this often, New York, really was a lively place. He watched as Gaara became silent and just followed him across the street and to a little coffee shop that was open all night.

Opening the door, Gaara smiled and let Naruto enter before he did, the man was a gentleman no matter how creepy he was. Nodding and smiling at the dark haired girl behind the counter he sat down at the bar, and next to him Gaara took his spot.

"The usual Naruto?" Asked the girl.

"Uh, yes...Gaara what would you like?" Looking over at the red head, he noticed the man looking intently at the menu.

"May I have...just a black caffinated coffee?" He looked up at the woman with his big confused green eyes and she gave a gentle laugh.

"Yes...why did you ask that in such a way?"

"Well...it was not listed on the menu..." He turned to Naruto and furrowed his eyebrows looking almost angry. "This place is far more confusing then where I live..."

Naruto just nodded and leaned foward. "I agree...I had to get used to this place too...its far too big for me, but I sort of like it now..."

As their coffee's arrived, Naruto paid for them both and thanked the girl gratefully as they walked outside, warm drinks in hand. Naruto's violin was safely strapped across his back, and his folder under his arm that he kept tightly against him, that hand stuffed deep into his sweaters pocket.

"What is it like...playing the violin?" Gaara kept his stare striaght as they walked.

Naruto looked over at him, and for the first time noticed that the man was shorter than him by a few inches, "Well...its like being free, and having what ever music you hear in your head and all around you come on when you play it...atleast thats how it is for me..."

"Are you saying its like you become the music?" He turned his gaze to Naruto, it was burning.

"Yea...thats exactly what it's like..." He gave a small smile and then for the remainder of the time they walked, they walked in silence.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was safely inside his home, the warm heat and lights welcoming him and Gaara. He had just then remembered that Sakura had picked them up, and Kiba was spending the night at Shikamaru's, for some odd gaming fest the two had once a month.

Walking over to the coat rack, Naruto shrugged off his sweater and slipped his shoes off, hanging his keys on the key holder directly next to the door. He then turned to Gaara, "Please...let me take your jacket, and you can make yourself at home while I put my violin in my room..."

Gaara put his coat in Naruto's waiting hand but shook his head, also taking off his shoes to respect Naruto's home. "I would like it if you kept it out here, I wanted to hear you play it, to witness this...amazing playing that you are said to do..."

Naruto just shrugged and put his violin on the large coffee table in Kiba and his living room. He then sat down and held out his hand for Gaara to make himself comfortable.

"Thank you..." Gaara said, as he pulled out a dark red cell phone, "may I ask your address so that my sister can come here to pick me up?"

Passing over the sister comment, since it was clearly none of his business, Naruto nodded, "I live at 715 North River Street, west of Juliard..."

Gaara dialed a number and when someone answered, he repeated the address and then hung up. It didn't look like him and his sister did much of talking, but he wasn't about to ask the man.

"So...Gaara, who exactly are you friends with, that would know of me?" Naruto asked, leaning back into the soft couch.

Gaara looked at Naruto's violin as he spoke. "You do know of a Hyuuga Hinata? Correct?"

"Yea...she's a close friend of mine, she goes to the School of Preforming Arts..." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Her cousin, Hyuuga Neji goes to Juliard, he is a fourth year. He was also chosen for the Juliard Orchestra...out of the fifteen students that were chosen..." Just as he finished his phone began to ring loudly with an odd song Naruto had never heard, but it sure was catchy.

Making a frustrated face he answered it, "Yes Lee?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, it couldn't have been the same Lee he knew, could it have been?

"No Lee...I'm not at home right now...yes I am in New York again...please don't try to visit me...Why? plainly because I can't stand to be woken up right now...no I was-...I know I do-...LEE!...Yes I'm with him right now...What? Why?...Fine..hold on..." Gaara held the phone out to Naruto. "For you..."

Naruto took the phone from Gaara and held it against his ear, "Hello?"

_"Ah! Naruto! Long time no talk!"_

"Lee! Wow...how do you know Gaara? And aren't you spending a year up in Buffalo? For that college or something?"

_"Yes! For my wonderful youth of a young man I am doing that! I know Gaara, because he is my well, my lover Naruto!" _Laughing loudly Lee continued, _"Alas, I was coming down to visit because it snowed up here, and well the school is on vacation, so I wanted to see if my little GaaraBear, was in the states you know? But let me let you two get back into your youthful conversation! Go YOUTH!" _Hanging up the phone abruptly Naruto then handed it back to Gaara and gave a small laugh.

"How exactly do you deal with that?" He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "I would end up killing myself..."

"You have no idea how many times I have contimplated doing that to myself let alone him...and we aren't actually lovers, he likes to say that because he knows how desperately I dislike it...we were back in...well grade school..." Gaara made a look of disgust and just leaned back.

"So onto business, you wanted to hear me play correct? So I shall play for you..." He smiled to Gaara and unpacked his violin, and looked over at him, "What would you like to hear..."

Gaara thought for a moment and then spoke carefully, "Show me how you become the music, or how the music becomes you..."

Naruto only nodded to him and began to softly play his violin, at times it became faster, or louder, or much more complex, and Naruto didn't really know how long he was playing for, but he had shut his eyes after the first few minutes, and just let himself go. All the time Gaara just sat quietly and listend, while watching how Naruto experately placed his bow and fingers on the instrument.

Before Naruto knew it, he was waking up in his bed, his head dizzy and confused. What exactly had happened last night? How late had he stayed up playing? The last thing he remembered, was a tired him and a tired Gaara parting ways as Gaara's sister, a tall blonde girl, drug him out of the house, at what seemed to be an ungodly hour in the morning.

Looking over at his alarm clock he read it and then jumped up frantically. Grabbing his cell phone off of his dresser he read that he had seventeen missed calls and twenty three new text messages. It was already nine thirty in the morning, and the third composition rehersal had begun over an hour ago.

As he rushed to get ready he heard a knock on the door, running over to it, in only a pair of boxers he answered it. There stood Uchiha Sasuke, glaring angrily into the house. He then pushed Naruto into his home and threw a folder at him.

"That, you incompatant imbicile is our new composition, I modified the Trumbone section, the Bass section, the flute section, and for you, I just want to let you know, that I made a few adjustments to your solo..." Looking around he then pointed toward the front door, "Also, so you don't have a bitch fit...it snowed so badly that the roads near the school are practically closed, most of the students were at the concert hall, but I decided to make a stop here, to give this to you first hand and let you know, that if you fuck it up, I will pull you out of the orchestra all together..."

Sasuke Uchiha then walked out of Naruto's apartment angrily, and more of a prick than he had been four day's ago.

Ignoring the annoying senior Naruto sat down on his warm and soft couch looking over the new composition. He flipped page after page noticing the minor adjustments, then he flipped the page, thinking of only seeing a few adjustments to his solo, when he noticed that practically all of it was harder and more complex than it had been the first day he had rehersed it.

Growling angrily he threw the folder down near his violin and noticed a not attatched to his violins case. Pulling it off he read in a very neat handwriting, '_You really do become the Music Naruto...you've inspired me, thank you..._'

Naruto just smiled and shook his head, this Gaara fellow, was probably going to show up more and more, now that he knew that he was Hinata's cousin's friend, and Lee's supposed lover. Leaning back into the couch more, he took his violin out and opened the folder with the new third composition, and began to play his solo, making sure that the next day when they did the rehersal for it, he would blow this bastard, Sasuke Uchiha, out of the water.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke Uchiha sat alone in a dimly lit room, with a fire going, and a violin in his grip, he was not playing it, merely looking at it. Music scattered about his floor, and a single signiture written at the bottom of each finished piece, the same one, carved into the beautiful mahogany violin.

The name of his older and very loved brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke angrily shut his eyes and held back his tears of pure hate. He wanted to know so desperately, why his brother had to leave the world this way, without making good on his promise, and leave such a beautiful talent behind, without so much as letting it go past the walls of that very house that he sat in day in and day out.

**A/N: **So, thats chapter two, and for all of your information, Gaara is going to actually talk in this, and Lee, well he is going to be as weird as always. Get ready for chapter Three, its sure to blow you out of your mind -smirks-


End file.
